Random References as Names!
Rules: You can add to the list of Joke Warrior Cats Names, BUT they must be named after an existing other-fandom fictional character or something related to a web page; in other words, references to memes, fandoms, etc. Also, please no names that reference drugs/innapropriate topics. NOW HAVE FUN! Watched over and page created by Sab. Feel free to draw up joke drawings and add them here. OXYMORONS AND NON-REFERNCES WILL BE REMOVED. List of names: * Soundcloud (that website of songs) *Firefox (Internet Browser if I remember) *Ravenclaw (Harry Potter jokes) *Quicksilver (another superhero XD) *Hawkeye (WaT More SupeR hErOeS) *Coldheart (Skullduggery Pleasent reference) *Coldstone (ice cream) *Lionheart (this name is canon but AHEM, ZOOTOPIA XD) *Starfire (teen titans! (Oh and btw, don’t make her deputy on your last life. PLEASE. (QuailWhisker has made an edit: actually do. That would be lit.))) *TheUselessWeb (net) *Deathstar (I think you'll know this from Star Wars) *Swordtail (WoF Book 11? The dragon that was put on drugs basically.) *Silvermist (From Disney Fairies) *Starburst (The candy!!!) *Blackpanther (Another marvel superhero!) *Firebird (Yet another marvel superhero this one is from the comics) *Redwolf (Another marvel super hero from the comics) *Silverclaw (Marvel comics superhero) *Songbird (Marvel comics superhero) *Starfox (Marvel comics hero) *Starhawk (Marvel comics hero) *Thunderstrike (Marvel comics hero) *Flipflop (Flipkit is canon) *Thriftstore (Thriftkit is canon) *Twigbranch (because why) *Fidgetspinner (I mean come on, Fidgetpaw was created in the fidgetspinner's prime. Coincidence?) *Chickenwing (Do I need to explain?) *Chickenleg (same as above) *Grasshopper (an actual animal) *Mountaindew (a drink you should really know about why am I explaining this) *Blacklight (it's a type of light and kind of an oxymoron) *Redbull (this is an energetizer) *Talonflame (the Pokemon!) *Beedrill (Pokémon!) *Sandshrew (#Pokémon) *Sandslash (WhAT MorE POKémOn?!) *Clearsight (Wings of Fire) *Starflight (mOrE Wings of Fiyah!) *Moonwatcher (STAWP NO MO DRAGONZ) *Darkstalker (Ok ok last one) *Drumstick (pretty self-explanatory) *Flashlight (self-explanatory) *Starstar (no more starkits) *Battlewinner (sounds like an actual warriors name for some reason hhh) *Babyshark (BABYSHAR-) *''Nightwing (a superhero i think) (And WoF WOF IS THE BEST)'' *Mastermind (ok ok I PROMISE this is the last one) *Stovecleaner (do not ingest!) *Cocacola (do I have to explain?) *Pinkpanther (the classic!) *Rainwing (breathes WINGS OF FIRE) *Mudwing (breathes WINGS OF FIREx3) *Skywing (breathes WINGS OF FIREx4) *Sandwing (breathes WINGS OF FIREx5) *Seawing (breathes WINGS OF FIREx6) *Silkwing (breathes WINGS OF FIREx7) *Rockstar (self explanatory) *Briarsting (weapon from Free Realms) *Bumblebee (Transformers or dat adorable Hivewing) *Hivewing (WINGS OF FIRE BOI!!!) *Leafwing (AAAAAAA WINGS OF FIER) *Oakwood (DONT EVEN SAY IT) *Darthvader (starwars) *Loveheart (Valentine's kitty) *Starscream (on behalf of Constellation Nation) *Applejack (My little pony) *Twilightsparkle (My little pony) *Rainbowdash (My little pony) *Fluttershy (my little pony) *Crabrave (CRABRAVE) *Bluestar (rapper of some sort) *Sweettart (the best candy everrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr) *Sandman (*inhale* MISTER SANDMA-) *Sweetheart (self-explanatory) *Crabbypatty (#spongememes) *Spongebob (hhh) *Yoyo (Yo and yo) *Bittersweet (i remember it as a event in animal jam when i was 10-ish and its also an oxymoron) *Kitkit (please don't name your kit "Kitkit") *Kitkat (nevermind, this could happen) *Cocacola (this would be awesome) *Blueberry (why not) *Blackberry (oof...) *Raspberry (rasp is an actual word) *any type of tree with the suffix -tree (Appletree, Mapletree) *Rockruff (!!!) *Deadheart (how are you still alive) *Hellokitty (CUUUTEKITTIE) *Kittycat *Kittypet (lol what if a warrior was actually named that) *Redstar (the evil forgotten sister of Bluestar, Redstar!) *Jaycleaver (he's my least favorite cat) *Microsoft (micro is a word) *Silkwing (more wings of fire) *Hivewing (even MORE wings of fire) *Leafwing (too much wings of fire) *Orangestar (the evil forgotten sister of Redstar!) *Outshine (mmm delicious popsicles) *Sundew (inhales wings of fire) *Sweetheart (obvious reasons) *Hotchocolate (triple oof) *Fortdab(Yes, it’s the fortnite invasion) *Flatface(lol) *Aviwing(WINGS OF DABMANIA) *Deathwing(EVEN MORE WINGS OF DABMANIA *Pizzaandpepsi(do I even need to explain *Mommyshark(MOMMY SHAR—) *Daddyshark (nope, not doing it) *Bushcamper (THIS IS FORTNITE BATTLE ROYALE) *Kyloren (*STAR WARS theme plays*) *Ahsokatano (*theme plays louder*) *Glorybringer (yes, we're doing WoF ships now) *WingsFire (yells it into megaphone)\ *Yeetusdeletus (memes) *Amazonprime (lol i spend to much time here) *Pepsicat (why not?) *Sharpcleaver (you no cat butcherer) *YouTubecat (YoU kNoW wHaT i MeAn!) *Hungrycat (hasn't had a mouse in moons) *Thesenate (Star Wars memes) *Hellothere (wait for it) *Generalkenobi (im so lonely im quoting star wars) *Thehighground (don't try it anakin) *Powerunderestimated (//gets legas and arms cut off//) *Esketti (MEMES! YES!) *Deathbringer (Even More WoF) *Blue ( WiNgS oF fIrE ) *Cottoneye (WHERE DID YOU COME FROM WHERE DID YOU GO WHERE DID YOU COME FROM COTTON-EYE JOE) *Peachtree (it a treee lol)--wilowstep 11:10, May 25, 2019 (UTC) *Glorybringer (Why are we doing WoF XD) *Nyancat (insert cringy music here) *Skittlepaw (TASTE THE RAINBOW) *Brambleberry (a candle company) *Willowstep(a dog food stand) *Wildfang( a company) *Spider-Man (super hero) *Coca-Cola(drink) *Rootbeer(drink) *Wallmart(i suck at this) Gallery Please label which cat you drew Category:Miscellaneous Category:Public Category:Content (XSabxManiacX)